


Gluttony

by AGlassRoseNeverFades



Series: Our Sins [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Also Expect Spoilers From Recent Episodes a Lot For the Rest of This Series, Cannibalism, F/M, Gen, Hannibal Being an All-Around Creep, M/M, More Awkward Weird Love Triangles, Obsession, Revenge Sex, Seriously you guys, Thoughts of Sex and Cannibalism Being Way Too Close to Each Other, To the Surprise of No One Who Watches This Show, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/pseuds/AGlassRoseNeverFades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ripper throws a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

The magnificence of the feast lies not solely in the food itself, but in its presentation and in the build of anticipation for it as well.

This will be Hannibal’s most opulent dinner party yet, and the centerpiece must be equally as exquisite to match. He delicately rearranges the bright bouquet of poison within the man’s chest cavity one last time, and thinks it a pity that the one in whose honor this banquet is being held will never get to see it up close. A pity, also, that his guest of honor will not actually be a guest at all, that instead of the fine tailored suit Hannibal would like to dress him in, Will will be wearing that shapeless blue jumpsuit he so despises. Instead of taking his proper place on Hannibal’s right by the head of the table, he will dine on measly prison fare from a worn plastic tray in his lap.

Not for the first time, Hannibal wishes he might be able to convince Frederick to allow him to bring Will home-cooked meals from his own kitchen. Alas, even if it could be done, he knows the moody empath would not be able to appreciate the gesture for what it is now. He would take it as mockery instead and likely do something regrettable and rude with the offering, such as flushing it down the toilet, or insisting that someone come out to have it tested. (As if Hannibal would do something so foolish and _crass_ as to bring his finer cuts of meat to a state facility, of all places.)

For now, he must content himself with hosting his lavish soiree alone, in celebration of the life that still courses through his veins despite Will’s attempts to end it, and secretly, of course, in celebration of the attempt itself and what it symbolizes—the beginning of Will’s glorious descent into blood and madness.

Though he has his preferences, Hannibal is still uncertain as to where Will’s place will ultimately be once the game finally reaches its end—at his side and in his bed, or on his dinner table. That will be up for Will to decide. Either way, it will end with him finally having a chance to indulge himself on the delectable spread of Will’s body and have his fill.

Either way, he will not be inclined to share.

He grits his teeth against the thought that comes unbidden, seeking to sour his mood even as he engages in one of his favorite pastimes, watching the unsuspecting sheep graze in his home. An annoyingly impish grin and unflattering eyes that dare to suggest _he_ is the one missing the joke somehow. He swears to himself that before this is over, he will smash into pieces that bland killer Will thought to use as a blunt weapon against him, and show him before he dies what true power is.

“Hannibal?” Alana Bloom says softly, placing a gentle hand on his arm. She is looking exceptionally lovely tonight.

He knows when he gazes into her eyes that she believes he is upset by Jack Crawford’s rude departure earlier with some of his appetizers, and the loud if unspoken implications of his intent. An excellent cover for the true reason behind his momentary lapse in control, but disconcerting and appalling that he should need one in the first place. He must take better care to maintain his mask and smooth out the wrinkles of his person suit.

He gives her a serene smile. “Ah, Alana. I confess I was somewhat distracted until you caught my attention. Perhaps it is time for the main course?”

He calls his remaining guests to the dining hall with all the regality of an emperor. The cattle all bray and _ooh_ and _ahh_ as the center dish is uncovered to reveal only the choicest cuts from the recently deceased city councilman.

He had guessed correctly that Agent Crawford would not be staying for the main course, feeling compelled to at least test against the theory Will Graham’s accusations would have brought uneasily to his mind. Hannibal had prepared his appetizers accordingly. It will not be enough to hold Jack at bay forever, but he supposes that all good things must end.

He thinks it fitting that when Will is finally ready to accept his role and become what Hannibal needs him to be, the two of them will mark the occasion by luring the agent to slaughter, and share their first meal together in full knowledge of each other by glutting on the flesh of Will’s former self-proclaimed anchor against the dark and churning sea.

He pulls out a chair for Alana, sitting her beside him in the seat that should be Will’s. It could be the wine she has already drunk or the warmth of his hand around hers that causes her eyes to soften at the edges and her cheeks to lightly flush. Likely it is some combination of both.

Alana would be another fine choice of first meals to share with Will once he is free, and certainly no less symbolic than the devouring of Jack. Perhaps more so. He does enjoy Alana’s company, but fears she will cause unnecessary disruption to the future he has planned for Will and himself if allowed to live, especially after he follows through with his plans for her tonight.

A few more shared significant glances, careful brushes of contact, points of conversation orchestrated in exactly the direction he expects them to go, and perfectly on cue at the end of the evening, Alana Bloom falls into his arms and into his bed believing the decision to be entirely her own.

The feel of her body against his own is soft and sweet, even if it is not the touch that he craves. Sinking into her slick heat, feeling her clench around him, is a suitable substitute for now for what he wants from Will. It is not really need to fulfill a bodily urge that led him to seduce her tonight, after all. He could have done that any time.

This is about power. He is proud of Will, of course, for taking that crucial step closer to becoming everything Hannibal knows he is capable of. But he cannot turn a blind eye to the fact that Will tried to have him _murdered_ either. He cannot be allowed to try it again.

Will has to learn that if he tries to break something of Hannibal’s, Hannibal will break something dear to him in kind.

Alana is even lovelier in the soft lamplight of his bedroom, graceful in sleep. He could kill her tonight if he chose, without ever waking her. He will not, but it is a pleasing thought nonetheless.

He will come up with a new plan to ensure Will’s release and succeed where that irritating young upstart had not. After Will is free again, away from any possible influence by that nuisance, then he can devise a suitable way to punish and break Will further into the mold he has set for him. Alana is just the tipping point he needs.

He turns off the lamp and gazes at the deathly paleness of her beautiful porcelain skin under the cold moonlight.

He thinks he will feed Will her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So, while this story is obviously going to have some major key differences from the show, I don't want to ignore recent events of season two as they crop up entirely. However, to make certain parts of canon fit with what I already have planned (and considering how much of it I'm making up as I go), I am going to do some serious edits and skew the timeline a lot. Thus, the dinner party and sleeping with Alana happen in this installment, but Gideon's abduction and Jack's discovery of a certain missing agent do not. That's not to say they _won't_ happen, simply that they haven't _yet._
> 
> Also, to give you a very vague sketch of what I have planned--as the title of this series (and each installment so far) suggests, I do plan to write at least seven of these stories. Actually I intend to write eight, the final one being a multi-chaptered story with a name that varies a little from the theme of the rest, since I'll have already covered all seven sins at that point. I really, really hope you'll like it! It's been a joy to write so far. <3


End file.
